Heather
by Per Sempre
Summary: Sara goes to the Dominion to talk to Lady Heather.sHackleS.


I was oddly attracted to her since the first time I saw her and Grissom in the interrogation room. I always thought Grissom would be the one I was staring at, but I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Her long, reddish-brown hair and green eyes hypnotized, and the short, black, cleavage-baring outfit she was wearing didn't hurt, either. From that point on, she was the one I thought about on all those lonely nights.

I can't tell you exactly when I decided to go back to visit her dominion. It's not like I had ever seriously considered it, even though I had always wanted to see her again, but before I knew it, I was knocking on her door. My heart felt like it had lept up into my throat. I wondered what I would say, what I would do, and more importantly, what she would do. The door opened and standing there was Lady Heather herself, smiling coyly. She spoke in a low voice, almost a purr.

"Sara. I was wondering when you would be here." I smiled back at her, met her eyes, and looked away shyly. She opened the door, allowing me to enter. I walked in and folded my arms nervously as I looked around and listened to the sound of her satisfied customers. Heather walked up behind me and I could almost feel her penetrating stare on me.

"What brings you here, Ms. Sidle?" she said, her breath warm on the back of my neck. I turned around, still avoiding her eyes.

"I wanted to see you." I said, blushing, shocked by my own straightforwardness. She arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips, suppressing a smirk.

"Well, well." she said with a slightly smug smile on her face, walking closer to me, "I never thought I would hear that from the elusive Sara Sidle, the woman who normally fumbles her way through sentences. Especially around Mr. Gil Grissom." I stood there, dumbfounded. I couldn't figure out how she seemed to know me so well. I blushed again as she brushed my arm with her hand and wordlessly led me to a small room with pale green walls. In the middle of the room was a white wrought iron table with a glass vase containing lilies sitting on it. It looked so much more civilized than the rest of the fetish house. She pulled one of the chairs out and gestured for me to sit down. I did so as I twirled my hair between my fingers. She sat down across from me and crossed her legs, resting her hands in her lap. She exuded confidence as she stared me down, wearing her usual Cheshire cat smile.

"So, are you here on business or personal matters?"

I hesitated. The longer I sat with her, the more it felt like she could see right through me. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Personal."

She smirked and leaned in closer to me, moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue. The woman oozed sex appeal and it took all my will power to keep from jumping on her right that second.

"I assume you're not here for any of our_... usual_ services?"

I shook my head a little, actually considering this for a second. I thought, hell, I'm already coming on to Lady Heather, why not go the whole nine yards? She reached out, covering my hand with hers. I stared down at it in a state of shock. She was touching me.

"Why did you come to see me?" she asked, staring at me nonchalantly. Now that, right there, was a loaded question. To talk to her. To tell you that you give me wet dreams. To have wild, passionate sex with you. While I thought about my answer, my eyes had apparently drifted south and Lady Heather had noticed.

"See something you like? She asked, now tracing her finger seductively across my knuckles. I decided to take a leaf out of Grissom's book.

"Yes, I do." I said without an ounce of hesitation. The pressure of her fingers on my knuckles suddenly increased and before I know it, her hand was sliding up my arm, resting on my shoulder. Feeling like this was an awkward position to be in, embraced over the table, I rose to my feet and walked to her, standing in front of her chair. She slowly stood up and put her hands on my shoulders again. She slipped them upward, tangling them in my hair. She pulled my face close to hers. Close enough that I could feel her warm breath on my lips, and suddenly the few inches between us seemed like a mile.I leaned in, but she pulled away, a sensuous, playful smile spreading across her lips.

"Now, now." she said, again coming dangerously close to my lips, "Let me do it."

With that, she pulls me into a long, fiery kiss. It was better than I had ever imagined. When she pulled away, I was still hungry for more, and she could obviously see it. She led me to her bedroom and as she began to unbutton my blouse, she said

"You're a much better kisser than your friend, Mr. Grissom, was."

I cannot tell you how smug and ecstatic this made me feel.


End file.
